1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module having a piezoelectric actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent development trends in the field of camera modules focus on low cost and miniaturization. However, to provide focusing functions, current camera modules typically employ stepper motors or voice coil motors (VCMs), which substantially increase the cost and the size of these camera modules.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a small, inexpensive camera module which has focusing function.